deadlandfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2
The second season of AMC's The Walking Dead spinoff Deadland premiered on September 5, 2016 and featured 16 episodes. The season follows the group of survivors on the road together, after their camp was overrun by zombies. They then meet new survivors and discovers a town full of people that seems welcoming but soon they start to realize the town is not what it seems. The survivors must fight to the death. Plot Summary The group arrive at the new community and meet the leader, Jack. Blake and Brett meet the Lange family. Cole and Carly are revealed to be alive. After Madison finds a woman named Lisa bound and gagged, Jack pulls a gun on her. Skylar and Brett find two biters in the Lange household, it is revealed to be Ross' ex-wife and his youngest daughter. Skylar is almost killed by Ross' zombified ex-wife but she kills her. More biters arrive and they manage to kill them. We learn how Cole and Carly both survived. We learn the backstory of Max, who was raped by Pete and she confirms that her mother and father are the leaders of The Coyotes. Madison uses her machete to cut off Jack's arm and he screams in pain. She sets Lisa free and they all escape together, along with Mia, Shane and Aria but Lance is killed. The group reunite with Skylar and Brett, which they take the group to the farm. Jack follows group and kills Summer. Sophia's group comes to the rescue, killing some of Jack's army. Maggie becomes suicidal and attempts suicide but Madison and Cori manage to save her. The next morning, Madison, Spencer and Sophia take a group to finish off Jack's group but Angie is killed during the attack. Meanwhile, Cori deals with Maggie. Maggie tells her they're going to die. Cori tells her Summer would be ashamed of how Maggie is acting. Sam screams for everyone and Cori leaves the room. Sam says Kristi is missing. They all volunteer to look for Kristi but Tabby says they need to wait till Madison and Spencer come back with the others. Sam runs to her room and looks at the window. Tabby goes to check on Sam but finds her gone and the window open. The next episode focuses on Sam finding Kristi. They fight off a group of biters but are cornered. They run into a hospital where more biters lie. They run throughout the hospital. Kristi is bitten by a biter, which Sam kills. Kristi tells Sam to kill her, which Sam rejects but Kristi tells her that she doesn't want to hurt Sam. Sam puts her down. Madison, Spencer, Sophia and the others arrive at the farm. They see a truck arrive at the farm, only to let biters escape. The survivors fight off the biters but Andrew is bitten in the process. Terri puts him down while Skylar watches in tears. They put down the biters and both groups start a shootout. The next episode focuses on the shootout. Wesley is killed by Ruby for trying to surrender. Both groups lose members (including Carly, Shane, Ruby, Garrett and Amy). Madison forces Tabby to kill one of Jack's members, who was injured. Madison is almost killed by Jack but Spencer kills him. Cole escapes and meets The Coyotes, who have Gabe and Billy. Main Cast *Missy Peregrym as Madison Andrews (5 episodes) *Scott Porter as Spencer Ford (5 episodes) *Eliza Taylor as Tabitha "Tabby" Andrews (5 episodes) *Brenton Thwaites as Rodney Parker (5 episodes) *Dana Davis as Samantha "Sam" Jackson *Cameron Richardson as Carly Jones (6 episodes) *Adrian Pasdar as Andrew Blake *Julie Benz as Terri Blake *Adelaide Kane as Skylar Blake (6 episodes) *India Eisley as Max *Mike Vogel as Trent Compton *Oliver Hudson as Dean Chambers *Sean Faris as Cole Chambers (6 episodes) *Max Thieriot as Brett Coleman (6 episodes) *Nick Zano as Richard Mitchell *Matthew Fox as Jack McQueen *Eiza Gonzalez as Mia *Dave Franco as Shane *Deborah Ann Woll as Aria Recurring Cast *Amanda Righetti as Kristi Blackwell *Randy Wayne as Paul Adams *Wilson Bethel as Wesley *Laura Vandervoort as Ruby *Mary Elizabeth Winstead as Cori Johnson *Dania Ramirez as Sophia *Anna Torv as Summer Weston *Maika Monroe as Maggie Weston *Chris Klein as Lance Weston *Tahmoh Penikett as Ross Lange *Judy Greer as Amy Lange *Cameron Monaghan as Shawn Lange *Zoe De Grand Maison as Michelle Lange *Luke Benward as Greg Lange *Stefanie Scott as Erica Lange *Leah Pipes as Lisa Episodes 1. Welcome 2. The Farm 3. Survival 4. Max 5. Escape 6. Revenge 7. Finding Kristi 8. Let Loose 9. The Attack Deaths *Lance Weston *Summer Weston *Angie *Kristi Blackwell *Andrew Blake *Wesley *Shane *Ruby *Carly Jones *Amy Lange *Jack McQueen *Several members of Jack's community. Trivia Below are changes made to the cast: **Cameron Richardson, Sean Faris and Jay Hernandez are removed from the opening credits as their characters are unknown. **India Eisley is upgraded from guest to main cast. **Eiza Gonzalez, Dave Franco and Deborah Ann Woll are listed under main cast in their first appearance. *It is unknown if The Coyotes storyline will continue. *New characters were released: **Jack McQueen - The leader of the community. He is the main antagonist of season 2. He seems to be a nice guy but he hides a deep dark secret. He only cares for himself and is willing to sacrifice his own people. **Mia - A hardcore survivor of the community who would risk her life for the group. She is a valuable member of the group.